


Control Maniac

by LIERY



Category: Now You See Me
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIERY/pseuds/LIERY
Summary: 阿特拉斯的控制欲体现在很多事情上，包括做爱。





	Control Maniac

干一个控制欲爆表的小男友是什么感受？

他总会把主导权抓在自己手里，并警告你不要对他玩那套催眠的把戏。你当然照做，无辜地张开双手，向他表示自己的无害和忠诚。

你喜欢摸他没多少肉但实在挺翘的小屁股，在入夜的床上一边吻他一边脱衣服。

这种时候你总能看见他眼神躲闪，耳尖通红。显然我们的控制狂在性事这方面意外的纯洁。

“告诉你了吧？脖子以下，那可是大卫。”  
“得了吧，梅里特，闭嘴。雕像可不说话。”

现在开始你要费点儿力气，去吻那张锋利的唇舌。顺着他的胸膛一路摸到纤瘦的腰——那是他的敏感点，你轻车熟路。

男孩的腰软下来，他死死咬着下唇，守着点儿并不存在的尊严和底线。

——但在你那根老二捅进去以后，那些名义上的东西总是名存实亡。

“准备好，大魔术师，我要进去了。”你给了他的小屁股那么不痛不痒的一巴掌，但足以让它们害羞似的泛红起来。

事实上这也不是通知，但魔术师腰抖得厉害，把头埋得很低，双手绞紧床单——就像他一直做的那样。

“不、不不不不不，停，等一会儿，我确定我还没准备好，梅里特，不，我说真的我还没而你不能——操…”

他总是有点颤抖的声线现在抖得更厉害了，偶尔夹杂着两句呻吟，你把他们顶得足够破碎。床头灯开得很暗，但你依然能看到男孩的耳朵尖红得能够滴血。

那些有关拒绝的单词，“停”“不要”“太多了”，断断续续地从他嘴里蹦出来。他在床上不像在任何时候，对吗？那张嘴——我是说，上面的那张——终于无法以任何形式吐出一切尖锐的说辞。它们被牙齿磨得通红，所有令人不快的单词，在一段时间内被那些听得人耳朵发红的呻吟取代。

你发誓这是你最喜欢他的时刻，不只是因为他不再絮絮叨叨像个控制狂一样说个不停，还因为他就躺在你身子底下。那个不可一世的，偷天换日的四骑士之一，现在正被你抓着腰窝，操得像一个便宜的婊子。  
操他妈的。世上一定没有比这更爽的事了。

他的头朝下埋在枕头里，卷发柔软地铺在枕头上。这姿势总是令人担心他会不会窒息而亡，但那些呻吟甜腻又急促，你看得出来他享受这个。做爱时他从不愿意看你的眼睛，但你也得为他的尊严稍微做一点牺牲。阿特拉斯不喜欢事情不在他的掌控之中，这就是为什么他宁愿冒着窒息的危险和你做爱也不愿意好好看你那双算得上深情的眼睛。

他总是要叫的，像之前说的那样。肉体总是最坦诚的对象，你的龟头要是碾过他的前列腺，他就会叫得更大声一点。指关节发白，死死地绞住无罪的床单。这时候你弯下腰贴在他耳边说，小杰克和亨利就在隔壁，阿特拉斯，丹尼尔，我的甜心，你可不能叫得那么大声，告诉全世界你是一个浪荡的婊子。阿特拉斯就会转头对着你的脸来上一拳——对的，他依然有这么一点力气向你挥出毫无伤害力的拳头——然后夹杂着粗喘，压低声音骂你混球（asshole）。

说真的，在这种时候，混球（asshole）？

他聪明绝顶的脑瓜显然因为太爽而暂时意识不到自己在说什么，但你偶尔会是那么个有点良心的情人，放过一个调侃他的绝佳机会。

你最后拔出来，全部射在他凹陷的脊椎沟里，把它们抹开，衬着昏暗的灯光，像一副色情的油画。

他还在喘，总是这样，他需要更多时间来平复自己的呼吸。那些棕色的头发被汗水黏在他额头上，他像只死鱼似的躺着，在你伸手摸他头发时低声让你滚出去。

是，对的，当然了，作为一个人肉按摩棒，他从不和你一起睡觉。用他的话说——“我不能接受你和我一起挤在同一张床上睡觉，那太恶心了。”

哦好吧，这居然还比我用老二在床上干你还让你觉得恶心？

你碎碎念，他也不反驳。

这还算好的，毕竟偶尔他甚至还会诬赖你用催眠诱奸他和你上床。好吧，我们都知道谁是这里最享受被插屁股的人，不是吗？J·丹尼尔·阿特拉斯用来掩盖自己窘迫和害羞的方法一贯只有这个。这也没阻止你觉得他可爱又火辣，对吧。

反正等到下一个夜晚到来，他依旧会把屁股撅起来，把头埋在枕头里，口是心非地试图用屁股表现他极端又可爱的控制欲。

你就是吃这套，又能怎么办呢？

 

END.


End file.
